wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa tajemnicza/48
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wyspa tajemnicza Projekt wyprawy. — Ayrton w zagrodzie. — Wycieczka do portu Balonu. — Uwagi Penkroffa. — Depesza do zagrody. — Niema odpowiedzi. — Wyjazd. — Drut zerwany. — Harbert raniony. Cyrus pragnął jak najprędzej doprowadzić do skutku zamiar szczegółowego zbadania wyspy. Ponieważ jednak wycieczka miała trwać kilka dni, trzeba było zabrać ze sobą wóz z rozmaitemi zapasami, a tymczasem jedna z onag skaleczyła nogę i ledwie po kilku dniach mogła być zaprzężona do wozu. Odłożono więc wyjazd do 20 listopada, to jest do najpiękniejszej pory roku i najstosowniejszej do czynienia podobnych wycieczek. Aby nie tracić czasu, postanowiono przez te kilka dni ukończyć roboty na płaszczyźnie Pięknego Widoku, Ayrton zaś udał się na parę dni do owczarni w celu uzbierania paszy dla muflonów. Gdy odchodził, Cyrus przypomniał mu obecność rozbójników na wyspie i zapytał, czy nie życzy sobie, aby mu kto towarzyszył. Ayrton odpowiedział, że byłoby to zbyteczne, że nie lęka się niczego, a roboty nie będzie za wiele dla jednego. W każdym razie, gdyby coś ważniejszego zaszło w owczarni lub w jej okolicach, uwiadomi zaraz przy pomocy telegrafu. Oddalił się sam 9 listopada z rana, zabrawszy z sobą wóz, zaprzężony w jedną onagę; we dwie godziny później dał znać, że w owczarni zastał wszystko w porządku. Kilka dni Cyrus Smith przeznaczył na zabezpieczenie Granitowego pałacu od niespodziewanej napaści. W tym celu podwyższono o parę stóp poziom jeziora, aby woda zakryła całkiem zamurowany obecnie otwór dawnego upustu. Gdy skończono tę pracę, niepodobna było domyśleć się nawet, że kiedyś istniał tam podziemny kanał, przez który woda z jeziora odpływała do morza, a tem mniej jeszcze, że dawniej z tej strony można było wejść do Granitowego pałacu. Następnie Penkroff, Spilett i Harbert udali się do portu, gdyż marynarz pragnął przekonać się, czy rozbójnicy nie byli czasem w małej zatoce, gdzie Bonawentura stał na kotwicy. — Właśnie — mówił — wylądowali na południowem wybrzeżu. Jeżeli trzymali się jego, mogli zobaczyć nasz port, a w takim razie nie dałbym pół dolara za naszego Bonawenturę. Tak Penkroff jak i towarzysze jego puścili się w drogę dobrze uzbrojeni. Nab towarzyszył im aż do mostu, który spuścił zaraz, gdy stanęli na przeciwnym brzegu Mercy, umówiwszy się pierwej, że wystrzałem ze strzelby dadzą mu znać o swoim powrocie. Pomimo że do portu Balonu było tylko trzy i pół mili, koloniści stanęli tam dopiero po dwóch godzinach, gdyż zbaczali często z drogi, aby się przekonać, czy na skraju lasu lub około bagna Tadorna nie znajdą śladów pobytu rozbójników; nic jednak nie zdradzało ich obecności w tej stronie, co dowodziło, że, nie znając liczby kolonistów i nie wiedząc, jakie posiadają środki obrony, musieli się ukryć w najniedostępniejszej części wyspy. Penkroff przekonał się z najwyższem zadowoleniem, że Bonawentura stał spokojnie w zatoce. — No! — zawołał — teraz możemy być pewni, że ci niegodziwcy nie byli tu wcale. Zresztą wszelkie gady lubią ukrywać się w gęstwinie i z pewnością znajdziemy ich w lasach Dalekiego Zachodu. — Bardzo to szczęśliwie — powiedział Harbert — bo gdyby zobaczyli Bonawenturę, zabraliby go z pewnością, i nie moglibyśmy udać się powtórnie na wyspę Tabor, aby pozostawić tam zawiadomienie o miejscu, w którem Ayrton znajduje się obecnie. — No, dzięki Bogu! — zawołał marynarz — Bonawentura stoi dotąd w porcie, a osada gotowa wypłynąć na pierwsze skinienie. — Sądzę — rzekł Spilett — że udamy się tam wkrótce po powrocie z zamierzonej wycieczki na wyspę. Zdaje się, że ten nieznany nasz przyjaciel, którego zamierzamy szukać, mógłby nam wiele powiedzieć szczegółów tak o naszej wyspie, jak i o wyspie Tabor. Nie możemy już wątpić, że to on napisał dokument, zawarty w butelce, i kto wie, czy nie mógłby nas także zawiadomić, czy i kiedy jacht szkocki powróci? — Kto to jednak być może? — zawołał Penkroff. — Zna nas doskonale, a my go nie znamy. Jeżeli to rozbitek, to czemuż się ukrywa? Wszak jesteśmy uczciwymi ludźmi, a towarzystwo uczciwych nie może być przykre dla nikogo! Czy on dobrowolnie osiadł na wyspie? Czy może odpłynąć, kiedy zechce? Czy przebywa tu jeszcze, czy też już się oddalił?... W ciągu tej rozmowy Penkroff, Harbert i Spilett weszli na pokład Bonawentury. — A to co? — zawołał marynarz, patrząc na linę od kotwicy. — Dziwna rzecz!... — Co takiego, Penkroffie? — zapytał reporter. — To nie ja zawiązałem ten węzeł. Mówiąc to, wskazywał na sznur, którym lina kotwicy przymocowana była. — Jakto nie ty, a więc któż? — zapytał Spilett. — Tego nie wiem, ale mogę przysiąc, że nie ja. To jest węzeł płaski, a ja zawsze robię podwójny. — Nie omyliłeś się, Penkroffie? — Nie, nie omyliłem się, nie mogłem się omylić. U marynarza zamienia się to w nałogowe nawyknienie, nawet bezwiednie zawiązuje tak, a nie inaczej. — W takim razie — rzekł Harbert — trzebaby wnosić, że korsarze byli na pokładzie. — Nie wiem, kto był, ale to pewna, że podniósł a następnie zarzucił napowrót kotwicę — odpowiedział marynarz. — Patrz! jeszcze jeden dowód, zdjęto płótno zabezpieczające linę od tarcia. — Zdaje się jednak, że gdyby Bonawentura dostał się w ręce korsarzy, uciekliby... — Uciekliby?... czy na wyspę Tabor?... I ty myślisz, że odważyliby się wypłynąć na morze na tak małym statku? — Prócz tego musieliby wiedzieć o istnieniu wyspy Tabor — dodał reporter. — Bądź co bądź, jestem tak pewny, że nasz Bonawentura mimo naszej wiedzy wypłynął na morze, jak tego, że nazywam się Penkroff. — Czyżby to jednak być mogło, abyśmy nie wiedzieli, że Bonawentura oddala się i zbliża do wyspy? — zapytał reporter. — O? panie Spilett, nato dość wypłynąć w nocy. — Prawda — odpowiedział Gedeon. — Ale pomimowoli nasuwa się znów pytanie, w jakim celu korsarze robili tę wycieczkę i czemu, zabrawszy raz statek, odprowadzili go do portu? — Ha! panie Spilett, policzmy to do rzędu niezrozumiałych dla nas wypadków, które nas już spotykały, i nie myślmy o tem więcej! Szło nam głównie o to, abyśmy zastali tu jeszcze Bonawenturę, i zastaliśmy, dzięki Bogu; źle tylko, że dopóki rozbójnicy znajdować się będą na wyspie, ciągle obawiać się musimy, aby go nie zniszczyli, lub nie zabrali. Tego samego dnia wieczorem telegrafowano do Ayrtona, prosząc, aby przyprowadził z sobą parę młodych kóz, które Nab chciał oswoić. Dziwna rzecz, Ayrton nie dał odpowiedzi, jak to czynił zawsze, aby wiedziano, że otrzymał depeszę. Zadziwiło to inżyniera! Sądził jednak, że Ayrton wyszedł z domu, a może nawet wracał już do Granitowego pałacu, gdzie według umowy miał stanąć na drugi dzień wieczorem. Koloniści czekali na Ayrtona do dziesiątej godziny, a gdy nie wrócił, zatelegrafowali powtórnie, prosząc, aby odpowiedział. Odpowiedzi nie było. Opanował ich niepokój, i każdy zadawał sobie pytanie, co się tam stać mogło? Czy Ayrtona nie było już w owczarni, czy też przestał być wolny? Nad tem ostatniem pytaniem długo się zastanawiano. Jedni chcieli iść zaraz, inni radzili zatrzymać się jeszcze. — Może — odezwał się Harbert — przyrząd telegraficzny uległ uszkodzeniu, i dlatego nie mamy odpowiedzi. — Bardzo to być może — potwierdził reporter. — Zaczekajmy do jutra — rzekł Cyrus. — Ayrton mógł rzeczywiście nie odebrać naszej depeszy, albo też my jego odpowiedzi. Nazajutrz, 11 listopada, zaledwie świtać zaczęło, Cyrus Smith przesłał Ayrtonowi pytanie: kiedy powróci? I tym razem nie otrzymał żadnej odpowiedzi. — Śpieszmy do owczarni! — zawołał z żywością. — Dobrze uzbrojeni! — dodał Penkroff. Nie chcąc zostawić Granitowego pałacu bez opieki, powierzono straż nad nim Nabowi. Miał doprowadzić towarzyszy do Glicerynowego strumienia, zwieść most za nimi, a następnie skryć się pomiędzy drzewami i czekać tam powrotu ich lub Ayrtona. Gdyby rozbójnicy chcieli dostać się na płaszczyznę, polecono mu strzelać, a jeżeliby nie odstraszył ich tym sposobem, schronić się do Granitowego pałacu, gdzie był bezpieczny. Cyrus, Gedeon, Harbert i Penkroff udali się wprost do owczarni. Z obu stron drogi ciągnęły się gęste zarośla, wśród których łatwo mogli się ukrywać złoczyńcy, jak wiadomo, także dobrze uzbrojeni. Koloniści szli więc prędko i ostrożnie. Top ich poprzedzał, biegnąc to środkiem drogi, to zbaczając w gęstwinę, lecz nie okazując najmniejszego niepokoju. Zwracali uwagę na słupy i druty telegraficzne i przez całe dwie mile znaleźli wszystko w porządku, lecz dalej już inżynier spostrzegł, że drut nie był dość wyciągnięty, a wkrótce potem Harbert, wyprzedzający towarzyszy, zatrzymał się wołając: — Drut przerwany! Wszyscy pobiegli. Słup przewrócony leżał na środku drogi; to im wyjaśniło, dlaczego nie odbierali odpowiedzi od Ayrtona. — Zdaje mi się — rzekł Penkroff — że to nie wiatr wyrządził nam taką psotę. — Z pewnością nie — odrzekł Spilett — ziemia dokoła skopana, jest to więc dzieło człowieka. — Prócz tego drut także zerwany — dodał Harbert, pokazując wiszący jego koniec. — Prędzej! prędzej! Śpieszmy do owczarni — zawołał marynarz. Puścili się w dalszą drogę, przyśpieszając jeszcze kroku; każdy z nich przeczuwał, że w owczarni musiał zajść ważny, a może i straszny wypadek. Przywiązali się przytem szczerze do nowego towarzysza, dlatego też biegli mu na ratunek, miotani obawą, czy nie został zamordowany przez dawnych towarzyszy. Wpobliżu owczarni zwolnili kroku, aby odpocząć trochę, zanim przyjdzie im rozpocząć przypuszczalną walkę. Top, warcząc, zatrzymywał się czasami, co nie zapowiadało nic dobrego. Zbliżyli się nakoniec do palisady, otaczającej domek i owczarnię. Nigdzie nie było śladów zniszczenia; drzwi zastali zamknięte, wszędzie głęboka panowała cisza, nie słyszeli ani głosu Ayrtona, ani zwykłego beczenia muflonów. — Wejdźmy — rzekł Cyrus Smith. Zbliżył się do drzwi, gdy tymczasem towarzysze jego stanęli o dwadzieścia kroków z przyłożoną do ramienia bronią. Cyrus odsunął zasuwkę, a jednocześnie Top gwałtownie zaczął szczekać. Ponad palisadą rozległ się wystrzał i dał się słyszeć krzyk bolesny. Harbert padł na ziemię, ugodzony kulą!